Egg Hunt Redux 2011
Egg Hunt Redux 2011 The Egg Hunt Redux of 2011 ran from the 24th June till July 3rd. It was just like the original Egg Hunt with 12 eggs but instead of 2 released a day, 1 was. Many people were surprised about the staffs decision to have another Egg Hunt it was very unexpected. This hunt would deature six old eggs from the previous hunt and 6 new eggs The eggs were released in this order as shown below: EggTimer, Eggbushka, Stripey, Staff Egg Tinkonrad, Sheggzaam, Staff Egg TinkaTing, Eggy Woodshell, Dot, Staff Egg Tinkinja, Star Fish, Starry and Staff Egg Bunny Moonro. Reasons for and Against by the Staff Straight after the first batch of eggs were released Kevin Mclean quickly took the forum to explain what has began. He discussed the reasons in which the staff decided to release the eggs "1. When we did the first hunt, Luke spent quite a bit of time making some very awesome eggs. Unfortunately back then, we didn't have a lot of testers, so not many players have the eggs. We thought that was kind of a shame. We would like these eggs to be rare (something only beta-testers will have) but we didn't want then to be SO rare that almost nobody had them. 2. The first hunt was a last minute idea, so we were a bit late getting the system in place. The result was that we actually had a few eggs that never got used. We thought this was a shame too (although, yes, we could have just saved them til next year)." And why they were not so keen on the idea "One was that it isn't Easter anymore. But this didn't bother us so much, because we have never called it an Easter Egg Hunt (and m ost of the eggs are very un-easter like anyway). To us Tinkatolli is a place where anything can wash up on the shore at anytime. So the Halloween mask that was thrown out in November, might not reach the shores of Tinkatolli until February. '' ''- The big reason we were against it is because it would be unfair to few dedicated players who were here for first hunt and found most/all of the eggs and earned the badge. This one worried us, and is the main reason why we considered not doing it." Trivia *Unlike the original Egg Hunt you have the duration of the whole event to find all the eggs instead of 24 hours for each batch *Luke has said "I had a blast drawing the eggs" maybe meaning they were one of his thing favorite things to draw in Tinkatolli *The 'Star Fish' egg is transparent like the 'Frosy the Eggman' egg *It would have been a good idea for Staff Eggs to update when staff members update there appearances *It's unknown what it says on the 'Eggy Woodshell' egg *Next years Egg Hunt might have a competition before the main event for users to draw & sumbit there own egg and get it choosen for the hunt *The Egg Hunt Redux badge features the 'Frankenegg' and 'Chicklet' Egg yet they were only part of the original Egg Hunt